It will never be You!
by chelseapeeler
Summary: Edward and Bella's wedding has finally arrived. Everything seems to go without a hitch. Everyone is happy, well almost everyone. What happens when Jacob shows up and learns of Bella's intent on having a normal human honeymoon? Bella is gone. R
1. Preface

I was married. Never in a million years would I have ever thought that me, Isabella Swan, would be married and at 18 nonetheless; but I will say that I would do anything for Edward. I was even willing to give up my mortal life to become his for eternity, I wanted nothing more. I knew that I would have to say good-bye to Charlie and Renee, but I was ready to do that as long as it meant that I would be with Edward forever. He was the love of my life, my existence. The wedding had been beautiful and giving Alice free reign had not seemed like such a bad idea now. Everything had gone off without a hitch, well almost everything. The one person that I wanted to be there more than anything hadn't been and I still felt a piece of me was lost; but I had chosen. I knew who I couldn't live without and who I would have to learn to live without. But there was still a glimpse of hope; I wouldn't be giving up that easy. Jacob had been my best friend when I was just a shell of my former self. He loved me unconditionally and I him, but he wanted a kind of love that I couldn't give to him; A kind of love that only Edward would ever have from me. Why couldn't Jacob just accept that Edward was the person I was destined to be with and nothing could change that?


	2. Not such a good surprise after all

Not Such a Good Surprise after All-

**Bella's POV-**

_I now pronounce you husband and wife. It kept ringing in my head over and over. I was his and he was mine, forever. All seemed right. How had I ever doubted that this would be a huge mistake? As I looked into Edward's eyes I saw only love, loyalty, and trust. This was the kind of love you read about in Cinderella type fairy tales, but this was my fairy tale and mine was real. However, in fairy tales the girl's best friend didn't disappear because he didn't like her choice to marry the man she loved. Where could he be? But I was not going to let him ruin this night for me or for my Edward. _

"I love you." His voice had brought me out of my thought as our first dance as husband and wife came to an end.

"I love you too. Forever." It felt like this was how it was always supposed to be. Nothing else in my life had ever felt so right, so why couldn't I get this nagging feeling out of my head that it was incomplete?

"What are you thinking about?" His golden eyes piercing mine had asked.

"Hmmm…..Nothing. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Tonight is about us and our never ending life together." He cringed at the last part as he was still hesitant about my change, but something in his crooked smile told me that he knew there was something more to my thoughts. Who needed to be able to read my mind when it was so obvious in my eyes?

"Bella, love. You can tell me anything. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to hide something just because you're afraid that it might hurt my feelings." He paused ever so slightly and put his cold hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb over my lips. "You miss him, I know. The night isn't over and he could still show. As much as I don't like him being around you I would never want to take anything away from you that makes you happy."

Here I was thinking of Jacob at our wedding reception and he completely understood. He was perfect! I needed to stop being so selfish and focus on what was right in front of me, my beautiful, perfect, loving, husband. As a new song started Seth walked over to us. I still couldn't believe that he had a tux on. He looked awkward, but in a good way.

"Edward, would you mind if I danced with Bella?" Seth asked looking almost apologetic towards Edward.

Edward smiled, "Of course, just beware that you will end up with her on your shoes."

My jaw dropped, "Edward!"

"What it's true! But it's so cute!" He kissed my forehead and handed my hand off to Seth as he walked to the edge of the dance floor.

As Seth and I danced, I think that's what we were doing anyways, he had an odd look on his face. Almost like he wanted to tell me something, but didn't know how. I waited as we swayed from side to side, neither one of us knowing exactly what we were doing. The song was almost over and he still hadn't mentioned a word as to what was on his mind.

"Seth!" I snapped looking up at him. I must have caught him off guard because he jumped.

"Yeah?" He murmured.

"What is going on? You haven't said one word since we started dancing and you keep looking around like you're looking for something," my voice trailed off as I suddenly realized, "or someone."

"Bella, he didn't want us to tell you. He's been here for about 20 minutes. He just wanted to make sure that you were happy."

"Is he close?"

"Define _close_." Seth has said this almost smugly.

At that instant I knew that Jacob was within hearing distance. How could I have ever doubted that he would miss out on this? I mean I knew that it must have been hard for him, but he knew how important it was to me and he had always promised to be there for me, _no matter what_. He had come to make me happy.

"Where?" I said to Seth as my eyes darted from one side of the reception to the other. The dance floor was in the Cullen's backyard surrounded by the forest which encircled the entire property. Great cover for a werewolf wanting to remain inconspicuous I thought to myself.

"Bella he said he didn't want you to know. I don't know if it would be a good idea to talk to him. Even though he's here, he is still very hurt. Please don't make it worse." As Seth said this I saw his eyes look towards the end of the dance floor and nod.

I turned and marched over to the edge which was cloaked in the darkness of the night. "Jacob Black, you get out here right now! I know you're out there! Come out! Don't make me come in there and mess up my dress, you know Alice will have your hide!"

Slowly a figure emerged from the darkness. Taking very cautious steps the light gradually worked its way up to Jacob's face. There was something different about him. He wasn't the happy, free spirited Jacob that I had come to know. He looked stressed and tired, so very tired.

"Hi Bells. So I supposed congratulations are in order. So umm... congratulations," he almost whispered the last part.

"Oh Jake! I'm so glad that you came!" I threw my arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. I felt him slowly wrap his arms around me and nuzzle his face into my hair.

"Sure, sure."

I felt his head lift up from my hair and his grip on me loosen. "Hello Edward."

I turned to see Edward standing there with a polite smile on his face. For a moment I forgot that Jacob was still standing there. Edward stepped forward extending his hand to Jacob, "We're glad that you could make it. This means a lot to us."

"I didn't do this for you! This is for Bella and Bella only."

Edward nodded and shifted his glance to me. I could see the discomfort Edward held in eyes as he observed the close proximity Jacob and I held. "Alice wants us to get ready to leave for the honeymoon. She said she wants you to come upstairs and change out of your dress into your departing attire. I will tell her you'll be there shortly."

"Agh! More of Alice's wardrobe influence." I would find a way to make her pay for the horrific, tiny pieces of clothing she would insist that I wear.

Edward smiled that wonderfully crooked smile that I loved beyond belief, "I know, but just a little while longer and we will be alone for weeks. I'm going to head upstairs to change. You'll….you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Just let me say good-bye to Jake and I'll be right along." I smiled as he winked at me and turned to walk away. I was getting ready to turn to Jake when Edward stopped.

"Jacob, again thank you. We will see you in a couple of weeks. And I assure you that I will take great care of Bella, just so you know."

"Sure, sure." Jacob replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

I watched Edward walk into the house before turning back to Jacob. I was preparing myself to tell Jacob good-bye, but he started speaking before I could.

"Bella, why are you and Edward going to be gone for so long?" Jacob asked with a very worried look on his face.

I looked into his eyes as I placed my hand on his cheek, "Jake, it's not what you think. I will come back fully human still. As for the length of time we are going to be gone, well I intend to have a _completely_ human honeymoon." I couldn't help but blush at the words that had just come out of my mouth, but before I could feel my cheeks warm Jacob grabbed my wrists and looked at me with the most bewildered look in his eyes.

"What do you mean _completely human honeymoon_?! You can't possibly be thinking of giving yourself to him Bella? Are you insane?" His grip on my wrists was tightening.

"Jacob Black, what I do with my husband on our honeymoon is really none of your concern! And let go of me, you're hurting me!"

"Bella, I cannot _allow_ that bloodsucker to take advantage of your body like that. He could kill you! I know that you're a bit wrong in the head, but _he_ knows how fragile you are to him! I'll kill him Bella! If he lays one hand on you, I will kill him!"

I was so angry that before I knew what I was doing I had lifted my hand and slapped him right across his face.

"That's enough! This is none of your business Jacob. When are you going to finally understand that I want him, not you," I hissed from between my teeth.

That's all it took. Several things happened in a matter of seconds. Jacob grabbed me by the waist, put his hand over my mouth, and disappeared into the forest, into the darkness.


	3. Betrayed

**A/N- I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters unfortunately. Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

Betrayed-

**Bella's POV**

I started to struggle as we ran faster and deeper into the darkness.

"Jacob Black you put me down right now!! Do you hear me? Jacob, you don't know what you're doing! Edward is going to kill you! STOP!" My screaming fell on deaf ears however.

What was he doing? What was he going to do with me? He had to know how angry I would be with him, how angry Edward would be with him. This could not end well. As I thought to myself I realized we had stopped and Jacob was setting me down. I looked around, but thanks to my weak human vision I couldn't see a thing. I struggled to stand without falling down, but without being able to see it proved a very difficult task. Before I knew it I was on my butt in the dirt. I could hear Jacob pacing somewhere around me.

"Jake, what are yo-"

"Bella, just be quiet for a minute. I have to think about what I'm going to do."

"Jacob, you have to take me back before too much damage is done. I can still explain to Edward that you just had a lapse of judgment. If you keep me out here too much longer I won't be able to fix what you've done."

"Bella I am not taking you back, especially so that you can be with _him_. I couldn't stop you from marrying him, but by God I can stop you from giving yourself to the devil! I don't care if we have to go all the way to Antarctica; you are not going back to him."

I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. How could he do this? Edward would find me, I know he would. But when he did find me I knew I would never see Jacob again.

"Jake, we can talk about this, but you have to take me back." He didn't say anything. I proceeded to get up and walk; this was easier said than done. I could feel the rough, cold ground under my feet as I made my way past tree limbs and large boulders. I had got about 15 feet before I heard the low growl, "Bella where do you think you're going?"

I didn't know this voice. It was so cold and harsh.

"I'm going home Jake. I have to. If you won't take me back, I'll find my own way home. I'll just tell Edward that we went off and you got upset and left. He'll be mad that you left me in the forest by myself, but it'll be better than him knowing that you abducted me into the night."

"What makes you think that I care what that leech thinks? I said it once and I'll tell you one more time, you are not going back to him. You're mine. We've were meant to be together. If he hadn't come back we would be together-"

"Jake you know how I feel about you. We've talked about this. I thought you understood. I can't live without Edward," I had to make him believe me even if it hurt him," I can live without you." I whispered so low hoping maybe he wouldn't hear me.

With one swift motion Jacob came down on me, pinning me to the cold earth. His face was mere inches from mine. I could feel hit hot breath on my neck. This wasn't Jacob, my Jacob. My Jacob was long gone.

"What do I have to make you understand that you are mine Bella? You are never going back to him!"

"NO!" The tears came full force down my face. "Why are you doing this? I don't want you! I want Edward, I'll always want Edward and only Edward!"

I felt the sting across my face before I actually realized what was going on. He pulled me off the ground and pushed me up against a tree. As he stared into my red, tear stained eyes I couldn't help but to look back into his. What I saw was a stranger; A very angry, desperate stranger. At that moment I knew that I was in horrible danger; the kind of danger that you can't recover from…ever.

I looked around trying to focus on something, anything that would tell me where we were, but there was nothing. All I could see was the outline of large trees and various shapes that I couldn't make out. I kept looking hoping that Jacob would let go of me and leave me to find my way home, but he just stood there looking into my eyes. I was about to say something when I felt his hot lips crash onto mine. "No! Jake get off of me!" I screamed as loud as I could, "Edward! Edward! Help me please," but I knew that my muffled screams would go unheard.

"Bella, shut up! Don't make this any harder for yourself." As he said this he picked me up with one arm around my waist and the other under my legs and began to run. "You'll learn to love me and you'll forget all about that bloodsucker. You'll thank me one day, I promise."

Thank him, was he delusional? I would never thank him for ripping me from my true love. "I will never forget him! Nothing you can say or do will ever change that. You might as will kill me now Jacob because you will never be anything more than the person who destroyed me. If I can't be with Edward, I won't be with anyone." The voice that came out of my mouth was so venomous towards Jacob, but he had pushed me to this.

"Edward will find me and when he does-"

"Edward is never going to find you. Don't you remember you told me yourself that Alice can't see you when you're with me. He probably doesn't even realize you're gone yet. Or better yet maybe he thinks that you changed your mind about wanting to be with him instead of me." He grinned at his attempt of making me doubt Edward's love for me.

"You're wrong. You couldn't be more wrong. He is probably already looking for me." It won't be long I convinced myself. But what if Edward... no I couldn't think that way. He would find me. All I had to do was keep calm and not upset Jacob any further.

Jacob slowed to a walk as we entered a clearing. The moon was so bright that you could see just about everything in the meadow we were in. I still had no idea where we were until Jacob finally spoke, "Even if he is already looking for you, he'll be delayed in crossing the treaty line."

I sighed, " Jake, this is not going to turn out the way you want it. If you love me as much as you say you do then let me go. I know that you don't want to hurt me and I don't want to see you get hurt. Please. Please."

He stopped and set me on my feet, but still not letting go of me. He moved his hand up to my cheek bone as he took a step closer to me. As I looked into his eyes I saw _my_ Jacob. He continued to brush my jawline with his thumb so gently I was sure that this was his good-bye to me and an apology in his own way.

Almost in a whisper he spoke,"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't do that. You are _never_ going back to him. It's my job to protect you. We will be happy together, you'll see. I can make you happy if you would only let me."

That was it. I knocked his hand away from my face," Jake I don't want to be happy with you. I want to be happy with Edward, my husband!" The moment I said that _my_ Jacob was lost and he was replaced with the person that had started this horrible situation.

He grabbed me by the throat and threw me to the ground. I felt the ground collide with every inch of my body. I struggled to get up, to run, even though I know it was a pointless attempt, I had to try. I could feel the heat from his body as he got closer to me. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pinned me back to the ground. I felt his knee work it's way in between my knees, however my dress wasn't allowing it. He rocked back on his knees and grabbed ahold of the dress. I felt the fabric tear all the way up to my upper thigh. Oh no! What was he doing? He leaned back towards me and put his hand under my chin to force me to look at him. His other hand was holding both of my hands above my head. He started kissing my bare, cold skin. He started at my collar bone, then to my neck, then my jaw until he eventually reached my lips. I struggled to turn my head from him with no result. He forced his lips down on mine and fought with my mouth to allow him entrance. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and then force his way into my mouth. The only thing I could think of was to bite down, so that's exactly what I did.

"Ouch, Bella!" He screamed at me as he tightened his hold on my face.

"Please, please don't do this. This isn't you. I know you, you would never hurt me. You know I don't want you-" His hand moved from my face to my throat and I felt it tighten as the air slowly started to leave my body.

"You will love me." I felt the darkness overtake my body and then black.


	4. Where is she?

**A/N- I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer owns it all :(**

**Edward's POV**

Tonight had been what I waited 90 years for. Everything was perfect. Bella was the most beautiful bride that had or would ever walk the earth. We were going to be so happy together. She was finally my wife; she was mine forever. Speaking of my new wife, where is she? She said she'd be right up after she said good-bye to that do-, I mean Jacob. I had to stop calling him that for her sake. Knowing her she probably tripped on her heels that Alice had insisted she wear. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the thought. As I finished getting dressed I begin to tune into all the thoughts of everyone downstairs.

"_Bella looked Amazing!"_

"_They are going to be so happy together. I hope Ben and I end up like them."_

"_I can't believe my little girl is married. Cullen really does love her. I'm glad he came back to Bella. They seem to need each other." _That one was definitely Charlie. Then one caught my mind… Alice.

"_Where's Bella? She was just here. Better yet, where is Jacob? Edward is not going to like this?"_

I froze. Where was my Bella? Why couldn't Alice see her? I turned to go downstairs and then I heard it; I swung the door open to see Alice standing in front of me with a horrid expression on her face.

"Alice, what is it? Where's Bella?" I asked with all the urgency in the world in my question.

"I…I don't know. I can't see her." She paused and looked at me through her eyelashes with the most troubled look on her face. "You know what that means."

I felt my heart sink. I took off for the door. I heard Alice say something behind me, but I didn't stop to respond. Right now I had to find my angel. She had to be alright, she needed to be alright. Our lives where just starting together. What had that dog done?

I stopped at the top of the steps taking in a deep breath, hoping to find her scent anywhere. Emmett caught a glimpse of what I was doing and was at my side in less than a second.

"What's going on?"

"Bella." Was all I could say. I couldn't find a very strong scent, but what I could smell was at the far end of the dance floor where I had left her with...with Jacob. I took off running in that direction hoping to find something, anything that would lead me to my love. I hadn't noticed, but Emmett and Jasper were only a couple of feet behind me. I ran for what seemed like an eternity and then suddenly Emmett grabbed me by my shoulders bringing me to abrupt halt.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Edward, we can't go any further."

Had we run all the way to the treaty line already? I stood there trying to figure out what to do next when I heard Jasper speak for the first time since we left the house.

"Edward, you... you might want to come look at this," He said glancing towards a particularly large oak tree.

I stepped towards it and then it hit me like a brick wall, Bella's scent. Her scent wasn't alone though, mixed in with it was the dogs. I could smell her and something else; I couldn't quite put my finger on it at first and then I realized what it was. Tears. I could smell my angel's tears. She must have wiped her tears off her face and then placed her hands on the tree. Why was she crying? This confirms that she didn't come out here on her own.

"I'll kill him." I seethed out pure venom.

I didn't care about the treaty line anymore. He had my Bella, my life. I started across the line when I heard a branch snap. I spun around to see a low crouching figure.

"_Edward_?" It was Seth Clearwater in his wolf form.

"Seth, do you know where he is?" I asked hoping that he Jacob had morphed.

"_No, he hasn't morphed at all since he...they left. I've contacted Sam and he has given you permission to cross the line with two conditions."_

"And what may I ask are those conditions?"

"_I have to stay with you at all times and if or when we find Jacob and he does in fact have Bella you are not to kill him."_

I scoffed at the second condition. I stared at Seth unbelieving that Sam would actually expect me not to kill that mutt after what he has done. "What about Emmett and Jasper? They are coming with me."

_"I think that is actually a good idea. I have a feeling I will need all the help I can get restraining you when we find them."_

I was done talking. The longer we stood here, the longer Bella was by herself with that mongrel.

"Let's go. I want my wife back, now! Seth, so help me God, I will kill him if one hair has been harmed on her."

I once again turned to cross the treaty line when the most heart breaking sound hit my ears. No human would have been able to hear it, but I did, as did Emmett, Jasper, and Seth.

It was Bella screaming No.

**Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than usual, I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Please read and review. I love reading your reviews.**


	5. Spilled Blood

**A/N- I do not own Twilight or its characters. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Sorry about the last chapter being shorter than usual. I will write this chapter like normal, but I don't think I will post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews. So please, please review after you read. Thanks!**

**Bella's POV-**

My life was slowly slipping out of my grasp. How could I have been so stupid as to tell Jacob something that I knew would upset him? Edward would surely seek revenge for this. I had to do something, but I was no match for Jacob's strength.

With the last ounce of strength I had in me I opened my eyes to stare directly into those of the boy that I had trusted so dearly only a short while ago, however he wasn't the one looking back; the monster staring back at me was emotionless. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. If I could just get my Jacob to see me, I could stop this. I had to make him see me. I could feel my left hand had been released. That was my chance! As quickly as I could, I raised my hand to cup his face in my palm as I brushed my thumb along his cheekbone.

It was as if a light turned on in Jacob's head because the second he felt the touch of my fingertips to his face he jumped back. The moment he released me I could feel the sudden surge of air being pushed back into my lungs as I rolled to the side trying to stop the violent coughing my body had begun.

As I lay on the cold, hard ground I heard Jacob, but he wasn't talking to me. He was whispering something that I couldn't quite make out. I rolled over and pulled myself into a sitting position pulling my knees up to my chest. I stared at Jacob, not wanting to move for the fear of agitating him further. He was pacing back and forth with his hands on either side of his head. What was he doing?

"Jacob?"

Oh God how I wished that I hadn't said anything. He turned his body towards me once again, but something was different when he set his sight on me this time. There was no more rage, animosity, or cruelness in his stare, no this was far worse, there was nothing; this glare held the purest form of evil I had ever seen. A small gasp escaped my lips and that was all it took for him to remember what he had already started.

He took in a deep breath and then began to speak in a voice that could only be described as vicious, "You will either love me or you will die."

At that moment, all I could see was Edward. I could and would never love anyone but him. He was a part of me that would never leave. _He_ was _my_ life. Every memory I had of us, every kiss, every touch, every sweet nothing spoken flashed through my mind and at that very moment something inside of me snapped. I pulled myself up and squared my shoulders directly at Jacob," Love you? Love a _monster_?"

He took a step towards me and in response I took two back.

"You can drag me off, lock me in a dungeon, and beat me every day from now until eternity, but I will _never _love you," I said with every ounce of venom I could draw into me.

He took another step towards me, slowly closing the gap between us.

I continued, "If it's the last thing I do, you will know one thing."

"And what is that?" He asked.

"It will never be you. Never. You will never be what he is to me. You will never hold me the way he does. He is twice the man that you will ever be."

His body began to shake and I knew what was coming, but he calmed himself enough to speak.

"Well then I suppose you have made your mind up, but Bella I forgot to mention one thing to you," he paused and before I could blink he was 6 inches from my face, "when I said that you will love me or die, I failed to mention how you would die. You see I have planned this all out for both options. Do you honestly think that I would just kill you out here with no witnesses?"

Where was he going with this?

"If I can't have you, then I'm going to make sure that the bloodsucker knows that it's his fault that you are no longer in anyone's life."

I gasped. He could do what he wanted to me, but not Edward or Alice or Charlie or anyone else that had gone through so much already. What was he planning?

"No, you can't hurt them, ple-"

He cut me off, "Now Bella, I never said that I was going to cause physical harm to anyone. I simply meant that if we're going to do this, then we're going to make sure that we have an audience. I'll make sure that your precious Edward gets a front row seat to your demise. He can see firsthand that it's his fault that you are dead." The evil in voice boomed with every word that slipped through his lips.

"As a matter of fact, I'm betting that he is almost here. By now Sam has given him permission to cross the treaty line to come find you and if you're scent is as strong to him as you've always told me, then it shouldn't be too much longer."

With that he lunged at me, "But before he is here, let's make this even more difficult for him. I'd say I want his heart to wither in pain like mine does every time I've seen you with him, but he has no heart. So instead we're going to rely on the one thing that dominates him, his lust for your blood. I want him to suffer as he watches me take the one thing that he loves more than anything in the world."

He spun me around pulling me up against him with my back up against his chest. I could feel the heat radiating off of him, but there was something else. He usually had a very woodsy smell to him, but what I smelled was so familiar, yet not familiar to him. I know that smell, it's…

"Get ready." He said as he whipped us around to face the edge of the clearing. I saw him pull something out of his pocket. It caught the glimmer of the moon, a knife. He rubbed it down my cheek, my neck, across my collar bone, and slowly down the side of my waist.

The tears came crashing over my eyes and down my cheeks. I was sobbing. I could feel my knees buckle beneath me, but Jacob kept me upright. This couldn't happen.

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his face. He placed a small kiss on my palm. I felt him tense and then it happened. He took the knife and slashed my wrist. The blood came flowing out like a volcano erupting. I could smell the rust and the salt surrounding my senses. I began to get dizzy, but continued to fight. Something in me told me that I had to stay alert. I could not let this get to me, but when I thought I had control of it he suddenly reached for my other hand.

I felt the cold steel slice at my other wrist and more blood began to spill down my fingertips.

"NO!" I could feel myself beginning to fade, this time not from being sick at the smell, but the fact that I was losing blood. My head hung down and I could see the red surrounding my feet. The hem of my dress was no longer white; it was now stained red from the pool of blood it was sitting in.

I tried to close my eyes, but I felt Jacob shift his weight. My eyes shot open as I heard a low growl from his chest. What was it? In an instant he dropped me to my knees, holding me with one hand on my shoulder and the other under my chin.

That's when I saw him. My vision was hazy, but there was no denying that it was him. My angel.

In an instant he was only feet in front of me. I could see him now. I saw every ounce of pain in his face. He studied my face and then his eyes slowly fell down my body to my hands, and then to the ground. I could only imagine how hard this was for him to see and smell my blood all around him.

He raised his hand in a motion for whoever was with him to stay where they were.

His eyes never left mine as he spoke.

"Jacob, you don't want to do this. I know you love Bella. This isn't you."

"You don't know me. You don't know what love is!" He spat back.

Edward spoke with the so much anguish in it that I couldn't even believe it was his,

"She's dying Jacob. Bella is going to die."


	6. Stronger than Instinct

**A/N- I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**I know I said I wasn't going to post the next chapter unless I got 5 reviews, but I'm in love with this story, but please read and review!**

_**Edward's POV-**_

_I was done talking. The longer we stood here, the longer Bella was by herself with that mongrel._

_"Let's go. I want my wife back, now! Seth, so help me God, I will kill him if one hair has been harmed on her."_

_I once again turned to cross the treaty line when the most heart breaking sound hit my ears. No human would have been able to hear it, but I did, as did Emmett, Jasper, and Seth._

_It was Bella screaming No._

He was hurting her. How could I have let this happen? I was already moving faster than I ever had before, but I still pushed for more speed from my body. I had to get to her, I had to stop her pain.

We were approaching the area of where her scream had come from when a scent hit me like a brick wall; it was Bella's blood and a lot of it. _No, no, no, no_! What had he done?

I looked towards Emmett and Jasper, "Stay back a little ways," I paused as I swallowed the venom down, "her…blood is everywhere."

I ran into the clearing frantically looking for her. I spotted him at the end of the field and within seconds was only a few feet in front of _him _and my beloved angel. He had my love on her knees in front him supporting her weight with his hands at her shoulders and holding her by her chin in such a predatory manner daring me to step forward.

My eyes met hers and there was so much pain in them. My gaze held her eyes for a moment before I slowly stared down the rest of her. She had bruises and scratches all of her delicate body; her dress had been torn all the way up to her thigh and as I noticed that I couldn't help but let of a menacing growl from my chest. But all of this was minor compared to what I focused on now, her wrists. They were gushing blood creating a pool at her feet.

I raised my hand in a motion to signal Jasper, Emmett, and Seth to stay back as I began to realize just how bad the situation was going to be for Jasper. I needed Emmett to stay with Jasper in case the situation became to much for him. I wanted Seth to stay back in fear that Jacob would feel like he was being cornered and I couldn't risk him hurting Bella any further.

I locked my eyes with Bella, wanting to soothe her somehow, before I began to speak.

"Jacob, you don't want to do this. I know you love Bella. This isn't you."

"You don't know me. You don't know what love is!" He spat back.

Bella's heartbeat was fading and fast, I had to do something, "She's dying Jacob. Bella is going to die."

He didn't move. My hands were balled into fists fighting the urge to lunge towards him, knowing that that would surely cause Bella's death.

"Jacob, if you let her go now we can still save her. She'll forgive you, you know she will. All you have to do is step back and let me take her."

He looked confused, torn almost, like he was fighting two opinions in his head. If he didn't make his mind up soon it was going to be too late.

"I gave her a choice bloodsucker; love me and live or choose you and die. She chose death, so her blood is on your hands. I must say though, I didn't know how much I would enjoy the pain on your face." He pulled Bella up under her arms and put his cheek up against her.

"I must say," he continued, " for something that you supposedly live for you didn't do a very good job keeping her safe. I've always told her that she would be safe with me and she would be had she not picked you! So now you will watch the love of your life die right before your eyes."

Before I could react a blur came from behind him and knocked him to the ground. I didn't care who or what it was, I caught Bella before she hit the ground. I didn't even look to see what had just happened to give me the opening I needed. I ran towards the spot where Emmett, Jasper, and Seth were waiting. As I ran past them I could hear their thoughts.

"_Don't worry the rest of pack will be here in 30 seconds. We'll take care of this."_ Seth assured me.

"_I'm going to hang back to make sure that this situation is dealt with properly Edward. I don't think I can control myself back at the house with the amount of blood she has lost." _Jasper apologized profusely.

"_Edward, I'm right behind you. Just keep going. I will take care of anything that gets in between us and getting Bella home." _Emmett assured me.

As I ran I felt how cold my angel was. She was so still. Her heartbeat was so weak. I had to get her back to Carlisle where he could save her. I wasn't ready for this, not yet, not like this. I was still hesitant about changing her even though I had agreed to it, but if and when I did change her I didn't want it to be a life or death situation. I wanted her to look me in the eyes one more time and assure me that this life is what she wanted.

She let out a small moan of pain. "It's ok my love, we're almost there. Just hold on a little bit longer." I pleaded with her.

What seemed like the longest run was over as I rushed into the side door of the house. All of the guests had already gone home. I'm assuming that Alice had told all the inquiring guests that we had already left for our honeymoon and that we would talk to them all when we returned.

Carlisle met me in the kitchen and immediately started assessing Bella's condition.

"This doesn't look good Edward." He said as I made my way into our bedroom.

I laid her down on the bed that I had bought especially for her. She lay there motionless, but her heart was still beating. Carlisle continued to examine her for what seemed like forever, he finally looked up with a grave expression, "I'm sure you've already heard my thoughts so I'm not going to make you listen to me again, but it's time.""NO! Not like this!" If I could cry I would be sobbing uncontrollably.

Carlisle grabbed me by the shoulders only slightly turning me as I would not let go of Bella's hand," Edward! Pull yourself together son! I know this is hard, but you either turn her now or she will die. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else that can be done, she's lost too much blood."

"I can't, I can't."He moved his hand up to my shoulder and locked my eyes with his, "Yes you can. You love her too much to hurt her. You have to trust yourself the way she trusts you."I looked down at her. Her lips were no longer the bright pink lips I had to pull away from so many times. Her skin was now paler than mine and was lost of all it's warmth. Her hair was now matted and tinted red from all the injuries that the dog had inflicted on her. The once beautiful white dress was now stained crimson. She looked defeated and broken, a sight that finally brought me to my knees. I held her hand against my cheek as I buried my face in the golden comforter that was on the bed. I would never make a more important decision in my entire existence, but I knew that the decision had already been made.

I looked at her as I leaned in to kiss her fingertips. I stood up and slid onto the bed next to her as I pulled her into my lap. I leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her still lips. I moved her hair to the side exposing the faint pulse in her neck; I could not lose control!

_God please grant me the strength to stop._

"Please forgive my love, my life."

I felt my teeth break through her delicate, cool skin so easily as if there were no barrier. At that instant my mind left me, it wasn't on her warm blood that invaded my mouth or the hunger that I finally felt become fulfilled; instead every happy memory I had of Bella flooded my mind. The first time I touched her warm, soft skin, the smell of her freshly washed hair, the way she said my name in her sleep, her undeniable trust in me, our first kiss, and when she agreed to be mine forever.

As I thought of all these things it became apparent that I was still drinking from her. Why couldn't I stop? I kept telling myself that's enough, but I couldn't pull away from her.

_No! Stop! You'll kill her!_

I was already thinking of how I would explain to my…our family how I had been too weak to save her when one memory pushed itself through my head. A memory so strong that it gave me the strength I needed to pull away from her.

I pulled Bella into my chest and rocked her as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I never imagined that a memory could be that strong that it could deny what was pure instinct.

The memory flooded back into my head again. Bella looking up at me with nothing but trust, hope, and love in her eyes, "_I love you. Forever." _


	7. Now and Forever

**A/N- I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I wasn't going to write another chapter until tomorrow, but after opening my email and seeing all the reviews, story alerts, and author alerts I had to.**

**Edward's POV-**

"_I love you. Forever."_

Just moments ago I had almost killed the one thing that I lived for and now I was holding her waiting for the pain to start tearing her apart from the inside out. The next three days would be excruciating for her, but I would never leave her side.

I was still mesmerized at the power her love for me had over me and what it had overcome. She knew how strong our love was, even more than I did. She never fails to amaze me.

My thoughts were interrupted from a knock on the door.

"Come in, Alice."

Alice peeked her head around the big wooden door with a hopeful smile. She entered, closing the door quietly behind her. As she turned to walk towards us she kept her eyes locked on Bella's small figure being held in my arms. As she reached the side of the bed she placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a slight reassuring squeeze.

"I told you that you could do this. Everyone knew that you didn't have it in you to hurt her. We've always known this, but now I'm glad that you see what everyone else has seen all along."

I couldn't find the words I was looking for. If I could cry, I would be, but instead my body just let slight tremors run through me. Seeing that I wasn't going to speak, Alice continued trying to comfort me, "You know that this is what she wanted. She won't be angry with you, but you can't be angry with yourself either. Edward, this was the only way."

Finally I was able to find my voice, "I know.

I continued to stare at my love's face, not wanting to miss the slightest change in her, but pressed on with the conversation at hand.

"Can you see when the pain is going to start?"Alice gave a slight sigh, "Ten minutes. We should probably get her out of her dress and into something a little more comfortable. This is going to be a long process.""Yeah, thanks for thinking of that for me." As Alice went to our closet to get Bella some clothes all I could think of was that this wasn't how I was supposed to see my new wife on our wedding night. She wasn't supposed to be exposed to me like this. She was supposed to be smiling and showing me every inch of herself at her own pace.

Alice returned with a small pair of white shorts and one of my blue button down shirts, it was actually Bella's favorite shirt on me.

I pulled Bella up as Alice changed her clothes. She slowly removed the dress and I thought I saw a sob escape Alice's lips, but I was too focused on Bella to press the issue.

I did not want her to go through this, but it was done. All I could do now was be here for her.

"Edward?" I looked up at Alice, hearing the hesitation in her voice.

"What is it?"

"You have to stay calm. Promise me that you will not leave Bella's side.""Alice, tell me right now! I know it's bad because you've had your mind blocked since you came in here.""Promise me first."I looked down at Bella, how could anything make me want to leave her in her time of so much need? "I promise."

Alice sat gently on the side of the bed, taking Bella's hand in hers before she began to speak.

"Edward, what did you see when you were trying to get Jacob to give Bella to you?""I didn't see anything. Just him holding my wife's life in his hands," I stroked Bella's face with my hand wishing how I could erase these memories from her head.

"But didn't you say that something came out of nowhere and took Jacob down?""Well yeah, but Alice I didn't stick around to see what it was. My only concern was for getting Bella to safety. Why? What was it?"

Alice shifted nervously before continuing," Well, Rosalie and I arrived at the meadow only moments after you had left and Jasper and Emmett gave us a quick rundown on what had happened. Seth was still morphed so he wasn't able to speak. The pack had already arrived to help deal with…him."

"We made our way to the other end of the clearing before we smelled them," she paused and took an unnecessary breath, "Edward, Jane was there, but someone else was with her. I didn't recognize the other scent."

I looked up at Alice, "Are you sure it was her?"

Alice scoffed at me. "Yes! Edward, after the trip to Italy I could never forget any of their smells!"_How can you doubt me?_

"I don't doubt you Alice, it's just what would Jane be doing in that clearing?""That was my same question and I'll get to that, but first let me finish what I was saying. What we saw was horrible. Jacob was curled up on the ground screaming in agony. Sam and Quil we're holding on to him trying to calm him down, but he wasn't stopping so Sam did the only thing he could; he hit Jacob really hard over the head, knocking him out cold."

I looked up her astonished that they didn't kill him for what he had done, but before I could say anything she continued speaking already knowing my thoughts somehow.

"I asked Sam why he had not just killed him after what he had done to Bella and Sam asked to speak to me away from everyone. Jasper was very reluctant to let me go, but I knew that this must have been important, so I agreed and told Jasper he could stay close. Sam and I walked away from everyone and I could sense the distress that radiated off of him before he even began to speak." Alice opened her mind to me.

"_I know that your family, especially Edward, is going to want revenge on Jacob for this, but I can't allow you to harm him.""You must be absurd! You didn't see what he did to her Sam! She was bleeding to death and Jacob was going to let her die all because she wanted to be with Edward and not him!" Alice screeched._

"_I know, I know. And initially I thought the same thing, but then yesterday when Jacob was morphed, there was something not right. What I saw in his thoughts was very confusing. There was an image of a small girl with chin length hair and another with long blonde hair that was taller than the first."Alice's face twisted with confirmation, "What was he remembering about them?"_

"_The small one had the ability to torture Jacob just by looking at him, but the other woman, she…she did something to Jacob. When I was listening and seeing his thoughts, it was like there were two people in his head. One was fighting against the other."_

"_What do you mean 'one was fighting against the other'?"_

_Sam continued," Well, I could hear Jacob's voice telling the other that he wouldn't harm her, that he would die before he ever laid a finger on her. The other voice was Jacob's as well, but there was almost a sadistic edge to that voice. It's like it was Jacob's voice, but not Jacob."_

"_What was this 'other' voice telling Jacob?"_

"_It was telling him to…to kill Bella if she wouldn't choose him over Edward." Sam looked away from Alice's face to the ground._

"_Ok Sam, so what do you propose we do with this information?" Alice had hissed at him."I was hoping that you could give us some time to figure this out. We will keep him contained and if we find out that this was nothing more than Jacob trying to hurt Edward and keep Bella for himself, then we will allow him to be dealt with as you and your family see fit, but only if you give me this."_

_Alice had thought deeply for several moments before giving Sam her answer._

"_Fine Sam, but only because Bella would want this. She would want us to be certain that there was no other explanation."_

I was snapped back to the present by Bella's blood curdling scream.

"It's begun." Alice slowly said to me. She slowly got up and walked to the door, but before she closed it she turned to me, "I'll send Carlisle up here shortly to check on her. And Edward…I'm sorry."

With that she was gone.

I refocused on Bella as I began to stroke her face. The next three days would be pure torture for her and I had to do everything I could to make it bearable for her. I slowly began to sing her lullaby as I continued stroking her face.

Bella screamed throughout the night, breaking a small piece of me every time, but by morning her screams had been dialed down to just small moans of pain.

_Edward, may I come in._

"Carlisle please come in."

He opened the door and quickly made his way over to us. "How is she doing?"

"I'm not sure. The screams have just become little moans. The wound I caused when I bit her has already healed. Her wrists have also healed," I said with a very strong distaste in my mouth.

He cocked his head to the side with the most confused, dumbfounded expression on his face, something you didn't see often on Carlisle.

"When was the last time her heart beat?"I was getting ready to answer him when I realized that I couldn't. I couldn't remember the last time I heard the sweet sound of her heart beat. Why hadn't I noticed that? Was I so consumed with keeping her comfortable that I didn't notice when her heart was beating? "I don't…I don't know."

"Edward, have you noticed her?"

I looked at him like he had just grown another head. What did he mean had I noticed her? Of course I had, I've been with her all night!

"What?!"

He put his hand on my shoulder as a sort of calming tool before he continued," What I meant is have you really stepped away and looked at her?""No, I've been holding her all night. I had to restrain her a couple of times so she didn't hurt herself and I wanted her to feel me with her. Why? What is it?"

"Come here Edward." He motioned for me at the foot of the bed.

I slowly slid out from under Bella, gently placing her on the bed with her head resting on the pillow. I was at the foot of the bed next to Carlisle before I looked back at her.

"Isabella?" My eyes grew wide in astonishment. What I saw was more than I had prepared myself for.

There in our bed was the most astoundingly striking creature I had ever laid my eyes on. All of the pain had been erased from her perfect face. Her hair was shining like diamonds and had a look of softness. Her skin, oh her skin was…was devastatingly beautiful, for lack of a better word. I could make out every muscular curve on her body.

I was utterly frozen in amazement.

Before I could speak Bella slowly moved her hand to her face and let out a slight whimper.

I was at her side instantly, wrapping her hand inside of mine. She slowly opened her eyes and focused on the ceiling above her before she turned her head to stare into my eyes.

A smile slowly crept over her face as she gazed at me longingly. Her smile was absolutely dazzling. Yes, _she_ was dazzling _me_ now. How funny she would think this is.

She moved her hand from her cheek to the side of my neck as she slowly began to pull me towards her. I hesitated, but she gave me a reassuring look in her eyes. As her lips touched mine I felt the most amazing feeling shoot through every inch of my body. My lips answered hers with such passion that nothing else in the world existed.

I was hers, now and forever.

I pulled away from her to look into her eyes and realized that she had a strange smile on her face. She cocked her head to the side and then finally parted her lips to speak.

"And _I_ am _yours_, now and forever."

**So let me know what you think. Review please. Also any ideas are welcome.**


	8. Dazzling Him

**A/N- I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Please R&R!!**

**Bella's POV-**

_In an instant he was only feet in front of me. I could see him now. I saw every ounce of pain _

_in his face. He studied my face and then his eyes slowly fell down my body to my hands, and _

_then to the ground. I could only imagine how hard this was for him to see and smell my blood _

_all around him._

_He raised his hand in a motion for whoever was with him to stay where they were._

_His eyes never left mine as he spoke._

"_Jacob, you don't want to do this. I know you love Bella. This isn't you." _

"_You don't know me. You don't know what love is!" He spat back._

_Edward spoke with the so much anguish in it that I couldn't even believe it was his,_

"_She's dying Jacob. Bella is going to die."_

Dying? How could I be dying? Just hours ago I had married the man of my dreams and planned on spending eternity with him, I couldn't be dying. This can't be happening, but it was. I slowly started to feel my life slip away. I couldn't see Edward anymore. All I wanted was to be in his arms again, but that wasn't going to ever occur again. Why is this happening?!

Blackness was all around me. I felt cold for quite some time and didn't understand why nothing was happening. Maybe I had just passed out and would wake up any minute now. If this were the case I would be able to see Edward again.

Then I felt something; A slight burning sensation at my neck. It burned a little at first, but then it started working its way all over my body. I was on fire! Why wasn't anyone doing anything? It was becoming hotter and more excruciating with every second that passed. I could feel every inch of me being lashed by the flames from within.

As I lay there in agony I finally acknowledged what was occurring within me; I don't know why I hadn't put the pieces together sooner. It was all so obvious now, Edward had changed me. As I realized the events that had led up to this outcome I couldn't help, but to be saddened. Edward always said that he wouldn't change me because of fear or necessity, but that he would do it when the time was right and no one's life was in jeopardy. I suppose the injuries that my body had sustained while being held captive had forced him to choose to either let me die or change me; he choose life for me.

Once I figured out why my entire body was on fire, I also figured something else out. Throughout this experience thus far I felt like I was burning in the fires of hell, but there was a constant soothing chill moving through my body, Edward. He was holding me, I was sure of it. Only his touch could bring relief to me even in a time like this. He promised me that when my change did occur that he wouldn't leave my side; he kept true to his word. If I could smile I would.

The fire was slowly fading and the more it did, the more I could feel Edward wrapped around me. Before I knew it, the only burning was in my heart, but that only lasted for what seemed like seconds compared to the rest of my burning transformation. As I felt the fire leave me I also noticed that I couldn't feel the chill that was previously wrapped around me.

I wanted to see Edward. I wanted to look into his eyes and tell him how much I loved him. I tried to open my eyes, but the light crept in between the tiniest opening causing a stinging feeling. I reached up to my face as I let out a slight whimper trying to shield my eyes.

In an instant I felt my hands taken from me and wrapped up inside Edward's. I slowly opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling at first, even the ceiling looked different now; it was so much sharper.

I very carefully turned my head ever so slightly to look at the only thing that would make me feel whole again, Edward. I couldn't help but to let a small smile creep across my face. He was even more perfect then I remembered.

'_She was dazzling me now. How funny she would think that is.'_

I hadn't even see his lips move, but I was so wrapped up in his eyes that I didn't care.

I began to pull him towards me, wanting nothing more than his lips on mine, but I felt him hesitate slightly. I gazed into his beautiful eyes hoping he would understand that I was ok and wanted, no needed him to kiss me.

As his lips made contact with mine all I could feel was pure bliss. This kiss was unlike any other kiss we had ever experienced together. There was no barrier, no caution; his kiss finally answered mine with no barriers. This kiss was passionate, longing, and completely perfect.

'_I was hers now and forever.'_

I turned my head slightly in curiosity as he said that wondering why he was talking to someone else and not me. He stared into my eyes so lovingly that I had to return his feelings, "And _I_ am _yours_, now and forever."

His eyes grew wide as I spoke my first words, but not in the way I had expected. Instead of looking awe struck, he looked confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that Edward? Oh my gosh, is something wrong? What is it?" I almost screamed.

He stared at me for a moment and then as I watched his lips form a peculiar smile he spoke, "Bella, why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Why did you say that you were mine, now and forever?" Was he stupid? Vampire or human, when someone tells you that they are yours forever, isn't it appropriate to reciprocate the words?

"I said that because you said that you were mine and I wanted you to know that I felt the same way."

"Bella, I didn't say anything." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh and I suppose you didn't tell me that I was dazzling you now?" I insinuated.

A look of understanding came over his face right after I spoke those words.

'_So you like the idea that you can dazzle me, huh?'_

"Of course I do, Edward. That's not the poi-" It hit me. His lips didn't move. His lips did not move one inch.

"No…freaking…way! Did I just hear _your _thoughts?" I asked him in complete disbelief.

'_Yeah I think you did. Pretty cool isn't it love.'_

I couldn't believe it. Other than being with him for eternity, the only thing I ever wanted was to be able to know what he was thinking in his moments of silence.

I was so wrapped up in everything, that I hadn't even noticed Carlisle standing at the foot of the bed. He looked slightly confused, but more than anything he looked eager.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"Um... good I guess. How long was I out?"

Carlisle hesitated, looking at Edward than back at me, "Well that's the odd part of all of this. You see, every transformation I have seen has taken three days, but yours only took 24 hours. I don't know why, but my guess is that you lost so much blood from your wounds that it didn't long for the venom to reach your heart."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Don't worry Bella, everything is fine. You seem to be doing very well. For now though, I will leave you to discuss things with Edward, as I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Let me know if you need anything."

I smiled, "Thank you Carlisle."

He was out the door as soon as I had thanked him.

I felt Edward sit next to me on the bed. I turned towards him as I felt his arms pull me towards him.

"So love, ask all of the questions you can think of because after we're done, you're going to need to go hunting."

I avoided the last part of what he had said. Hunting? I didn't know how to hunt. I was so scared that I wouldn't know what to do or that I wouldn't do it right. What if I couldn't stand the taste? After all, as a human the smell of blood alone would make me pass out. I didn't want to disappoint Edward or make him feel like he had chosen a life for me that I couldn't adapt to.

That last thought caught in my head, had Edward been the one to choose this life for me?

"Edward?"

"Yes, love." He answered so lightly that had I still been human I wouldn't have heard him.

"Was it you? Were you the one that changed me?" I didn't want to upset him, but I had to know.

"Yes Bella, it was me who changed you." He paused briefly, "I need to know something though, are you upset with me that I changed you without your permission?" He sounded so scared.

How could he ever think that I would be upset with him for giving the one thing that I wanted? He was crazy and I would definitely have to let him know that I thought that.

"Edward, are you crazy? You must be if you think that I could ever be mad at you for changing me. By you changing me, it means that we get to spend eternity together. You know that that is all I wanted from you."

He smiled and I could feel the tension rolling off of him disappear.

Nothing more was said after that. We laid in the bed together for hours. I was surprised that I didn't ask anymore questions, but they could all wait because right now, in this moment I wanted nothing more, but to be with him.

"Edward?"

"What is it love?" He has sensed the uneasiness in my voice.

"Well, now that I'm not so fragile, I was wondering...would it be possible to have our wedding night?"


	9. Hunting?

**A/N-I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Also sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I promise I will try and get a couple of chapters up this weekend. With the hurricane coming I probably won't have anything else to do. And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! **

**Edwards POV-**

"Our wedding night," I took in a deep breath and exhaled, " Bella, of course we will have our perfect wedding night, but we need to get some things figured out first."

She retreated from her spot next to me and stood quickly placing her hands on her hips.

"What could be more important than me and you consummating our love for one another?" She was not happy.

"Love, you just woke up a couple of hours ago and I need to take you hunting."

"It can wait!"

"No Bella, it can't. You don't understand how our bodies work. You have to feed, soon.

She looked confused, but nodded her head in agreement knowing that arguing with me was a lost cause.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Let's go downstairs and talk to Carlisle about some things before we go hunting."

We got off of the bed, both just as unwilling as the other, but knowing that it would be here waiting for us when we returned.

When we got downstairs everyone was waiting for us; Alice and Jasper were in the corner talking, Emmett was playing a video game while Rosalie watched from behind him, and Carlisle and Esme were sitting together at the kitchen table.

I started to say something, but was quickly cut off when Alice looked up and saw Bella.

"Oh my gosh!!" She ran over and hugged Bella. "You look amazing! How are you feeling? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Alice had officially bombarded her.

I pulled Alice off of Bella. "Alice, let's give her some room. She's only a couple of hours old."

I looked up at the rest of my family, but Jasper is the one that caught my eye. He was still standing where he had been talking to Alice, but he was staring at Bella with such ferocity that I reached for Bella and put her behind me. He looked back at me, "Edward, I'm sorry. It's just that, she's a newborn and I know how unpredictable she could be."

"It's ok Jasper. Just please don't look at her like she's already done something wrong." He nodded in agreement with my request.

Carlisle walked into the living room followed by Esme. He sat down on the couch and motioned for all of us to sit as well before he spoke.

"So now that Bella is one of us we need to figure some things out. Bella, when I was in your room when you woke up, you kept speaking to Edward like he had said something, now correct me if I'm wrong, but did you hear his thoughts?"

"Um… yeah I guess so. I'm not sure though how it works because when he's not touching me I don't hear anything."

"That's interesting. It could be the bond that you two share is so strong that it has allowed you to lower the guard that you have always had up; Especially now that his venom flows through your body."

She smiled at the fact that she had my venom surging through her veins. She had always wanted that more than anything. I'm sure she would have allowed Carlisle to change her when it came time if I hadn't agreed, but deep down she wanted it to be me. I guess she thought that it somehow tied her to me forever even though she would always be mine.

She squeezed my hand, "That's exactly why." I forgot that we were touching and realized that she had heard my entire thought about me changing her. This was going to be a little different. I wasn't used to others hearing my thoughts. Now I would know how everyone else felt when I would answer or comment on things that they were thinking.

I smiled as I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. She pulled herself closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

Carlisle continued, "We'll have to test your power a little more at a later time, but for now I think Edward should take you hunting."

She looked up at me with a rather interesting look on her face…she was nervous.

"Don't worry love, you'll be just fine." I grabbed her by the hand and led her out the door. I heard everyone saying bye and wishing her luck, but continued down the steps and into the forest.

I turned to her at the edge of the forest pulling her close to me, "Bella, all you have to do is let your senses take over. Don't question what you feel and let your instincts do all of your thinking for you. Do all of this and you'll be fine."

She gulped, "Edward, I'm scared. What if I can't do this? I mean, when I was human I couldn't even stand the smell of blood. Don't you remember biology class with the blood typing? I nearly passed out."

"Bella, you'll be fine. It's in your nature now. Listen to me," I placed my hands on each side of her face and pulled her face towards mine, "Don't second guess yourself. Just close your eyes and listen to everything around you. Take in deep breaths so you can smell all of your surroundings."

She closed her eyes and slowly relaxed. She stood there for several minutes before she reopened her eyes.

"Okay. I think I'm ready."

With that, I grabbed her by the hand and started running with her taking her deeper into the forest.

**Sorry this was shorter than most of my chapters! The next chapter will be longer, promise. Please leave reviews. If you do, I'll post faster! :)**


	10. Taking Lives

_**A/N-I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **_

_**Bella's POV-**_

_Edward took my hand and we ran deep into the forest. Everything around me was so clear, so crisp. The trees were greener than I remembered. The smells in the air were so distinct; it was like I could pick out every individual smell and know exactly what and where it was._

_We continued through the trees before Edward came to a stop at the edge of a small gully. I looked around, taking in all of my surroundings. I could definitely get used to how it all appeared to me. It was almost as if I was seeing the world around me for the very first time; like I had been walking around with a balloon around me head and now it was finally gone. Everything around me was so beautiful._

_I turned towards Edward and realized that he had been watching me the entire time and was now smiling that crooked smile that I loved so much. If I were still human I would for sure have been blushing._

"_What?" I said sheepishly._

_He pulled me closer to him, "Nothing love, I was just watching you look at the world like you have never seen it before. I felt the same way, so I know exactly what you're feeling. Don't worry though, you'll get used to it."_

_I laughed, "I guess. I almost feel bad."_

_He looked at me so confused, like I had grown an extra head or something. "Why?"_

"_Well, we get to see how beautiful this world really is while everyone else who isn't…well… like us, will never experience what true beauty and perfection looks like."_

_He sighed and then let out a small laugh, "You're amazing. You always think of everyone else and what would make them happy." He pulled me in close and kissed the top of my head. "But can I tell you something?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_The only perfection I see here is the true beauty in my arms."_

"_Ha ha. You really do have something with wrong with your head, and I'm not referring to the fact that you can hear everyone's mind."_

"_You will never truly see yourself, will you?"_

"_I see myself just fine Edward, it's you that is delusional."_

_It was right then that something passed through me; a smell so strong it couldn't be ignored. Edward must have felt me tense because he released his hold on me and took a step in front of me, facing me._

"_What is it Bella?"_

"_That smell, it's like I have to go to it." I was so tense._

"_Then go. Let your senses guide you. I'll be right here with you." He gave my hand a light squeeze and then released me._

_I took off searching for the thing that was calling to my every instinct. As I ran through the trees I could feel something inside me that was pulling me towards my destiny. It was like I was no longer in control of myself, but something stronger and deeper inside of me. It was almost as if I was being led by an unseen force. Before I knew it I came to an abrupt halt and focused in on my intended prey. There were four deer grazing among the trees completely unaware of the danger, me, that lurked in the trees._

_Before I knew what was happening my body had lunged at the deer closest to me. I caught it around the neck as I brought the creature to the ground. My instincts had taken over and I suddenly felt my teeth sink into the deer's flesh at the same moment I snapped this poor things neck._

_The blood in my mouth hit me like a brick wall. I had never felt anything like it; so warm, so thick, completely addictive. I continued to drink until there was nothing left. I slowly released the innocent animal that had been sacrificed so that I could live. I was once again in control of my body and now I felt nothing but remorse for what I had just done. _

_I sat back pulling my knees to my chest as I buried my face in them. What had I become? Would I be able to take the lives of innocent animals just so that I could survive? In all the time that Edward had left me to go hunting, not once did I ever consider this aspect of it; the aspect of taking an innocent life._

_I began to sob tearlessly at the thought of the monstrosity I had become. I was slowly understanding why Edward had not wanted this life for me. I was too weak for this. My thoughts were reeling and I couldn't make sense of anything anymore._

_I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Edward kneeled next to me. He placed his hands on my face as he slowly lifted my chin with his thumbs. My eyes slowly met his and I saw nothing but pain and hurt on his face._

_Oh no! No he would hate himself for giving me this life that he felt was a curse. I felt all the feelings about my previous action disappear and be replaced with feelings of wanting to protect him. I had to convince him that I was ok. I would be ok, I just had to get used to this. It was still new. I loved him and that's all that mattered. I wanted to spend eternity with him and this was the way to do it. He had to know that there was no regret for him turning me; I wouldn't have had it any other way._

_I focused on him when I realized that there was a trace of a small smile on his face; a smile I had never seen before._

"_Edward, what is it?"_

"_No regret?" Those two words was all he spoke, but that's all it took. How could he know? Had he heard what I was feeling?_

"_How did you-"_

"_I don't know. I couldn't hear your thoughts as you fed or even afterwards when you were upset, but when I kneeled down and put my hands on your face…everything that you were feeling, everything you were thinking came pouring into me. I didn't just hear your thoughts Bella; I felt every emotion that was passing through you. It was… it was breathtaking."_

"_But how?"_

_He shook his head, "I don't know. We will ask talk to Carlisle when we get back to the house, but first we need to talk about this." He said as he looked over at the poor deer that had softened my hunger._

"_What about it?" I stared back down at the ground._

_Again he pulled my face back up, meeting his gaze, "I know how guilty you feel, but it will get easier. I know this sounds really ridiculous, but think of it as the circle of life. All of the animals on earth are predator and prey; we're just a tad different in the fact that we are not prey to anything. But Bells, you have to understand that by feeding off of the animals, we're saving innocent human lives; and I can guarantee you that you would feel much worse if you accidentally killed a person."_

_I absorbed what he had said and knew that he was right. "I know that you're right, I guess it's just going to take some getting used to. I'll be ok though, I need you to know that." I said pleading with him._

_He pulled me up to my feet as he spoke, "I know you will my love. You were an amazing human being, but you've become so much more now…timeless."_

_My lips crashed into his with such need and want that I didn't know if he would return it or pull away, but much to my satisfaction he returned every ounce ten fold. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I knotted my hands in his hair trying to pull him closer to me, but knowing that there was no possible way we could get any closer. I felt his hand on the small of my back pulling me into him. His lips left mine and worked their way down to my neck and then to my collarbone. _

_I let my head fall back as a small moan escaped my lips. I felt a small smile form on his lips as he worked his way back up to my lips. His lips met mine again and then slowly ended what had to be the most intense, passionate kiss we had ever shared._

_He pulled his face a couple inches away from mine, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear before stroking my cheek with his thumb. I still hadn't opened my eyes hoping that he would continue, but knowing that he wouldn't. I finally came to terms and looked at him. God, I was so lucky to have this man be in love with me._

"_I am the lucky one. You made my life worth living. I haven't felt my heart beat in a very long time, but when I'm with you it's like I can still feel it." He smiled so deeply._

"_I liked it much better when you didn't know what I was thinking." I laughed._

"_You have no idea what a gift it is for me to hear what you think and even better to feel what you feel. I have never been happier than at this moment."_

_I pulled myself into him as I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. This was one of those perfect moments that you only see in those sappy love movies, but god how I never wanted it to end._

_He pulled away to soon, "We should get back to the house. We have some things we need to talk to Carlisle about and I'm sure you want to get umm…cleaned up." _

"_Uh?" I looked down at my shirt and for the first time realized that my feeding hadn't been the cleanest thing I had ever done. "Oh, opps."_

_He laughed, "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."_

"_Don't tell Emmett." I knew he would make fun of me for this and I didn't want to listen to it._

"_I won't. We'll even go through our bedroom window so that he doesn't see you until after you've cleaned yourself up. I left the window open for that sole purpose."_

"_How did you…" I stopped before I finished my sentence, "Oh…Alice."_

"_Yeah, she saw this predicament and warned me, so I took the appropriate steps to make this as easy as possible for you."_

_I smiled as I grabbed his hand, "Have I told you how much I love you Edward Cullen?"_

"_You tell me all the time, but I will never get tired of hearing it. Every time you tell me I can almost feel my absent heart swell."_

_This man was perfect._

"_Not quite, but I'll try to be perfect for you." I couldn't help but laugh at his remark to my thought. This was going to be funny._

"_Bella, are you ready to go home?"_

_I took in a deep, but unneeded breath, "As ready as I'll ever be."_

_He leaned down and gave me a small, but perfect kiss before taking my hand in his, "Then lets go home Mrs. Cullen."_

_We headed back into the forest in the direction of his house…__our _house.

**A/N- Thank you for everyone that has reviewed this story so far. Please if you read it and you like it, review it. Please, please, please!! :)**


	11. Not Like This

**A/N- I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. :(**

**Edward's POV-**

I leaned down and gave her a small, but meaningful kiss before taking her hand in mine.

"Then let's go home Mrs. Cullen."

We headed off in the direction of our house. As we ran through the forest I couldn't help but to think about our future together. She thought that I was perfect, but what she didn't understand is that _she_ is the one who was perfect; perfect in every way.

I heard her chuckle beside me. "Edward, I am not perfect, but thank you for loving me enough to think that." Her hearing my thoughts was definitely going to take some getting used to. I just smiled.

I wanted to get home to talk to Carlisle about everything that was occurring, from her powers to me now being able to hear her thoughts, but more than anything I still had some unsettled business.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We entered our bedroom through the window, as promised, so Bella could get cleaned up before anyone saw her.

"Edward," I looked over at her, she was so breathtaking, "I'm going to take a shower. I won't be long."

"Take as much time as you need love. There is no hurry for anything."

She smiled as she turned to walk into the bathroom. I heard the door click. I heard the water turn on and imagined in my mind what she was doing right at that moment. I needed something to distract me. I looked around the room for something, anything that could take the edge off. I saw Bella's copy of Wuthering Heights on the end table.

I sat down on the couch and started reading, but knowing that it wouldn't completely erase the longing for my Bella.

Not much time had gone by when I heard…sobbing from within the shower. Bella was hurting, but why?

I rushed to the door and paused, should I knock first to see if she's ok or do I just go in? Knowing Bella she'll tell me everything is fine even if it isn't; my mind was made up, I had to know what was causing my angel pain.

I opened the door slowly as I stepped in. The bathroom was full of steam from the hot shower. Her clothes were on the floor in a small pile next to the pedestal sink. It was quiet, but then I heard it again. There was muffled sobs coming from within the shower. I walked over to the shower, the steam had caused the large glass wall that surrounded the shower to steam to the point that even I couldn't see past it.

I wanted to go to her, but I wasn't sure how she would react. I wasn't touching her so I didn't know what she was thinking. I had to know what was wrong and fix it.

I stepped around the barrier and there I saw the most heart wrenching picture I had ever seen in my mortal and immortal life. Bella was in the center of the shower, her back to me, with her knees pulled up to her chest while burying her head in her chest. I could see her body trembling with the sobbing.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked into the shower, clothes and all, so slowly and cautiously. I reached towards her ever so tenderly touching her shoulder, she didn't move, but I felt her lean into my hand. I sat down behind her and positioned myself so that I could pull her in between my legs.

As soon as she was surrounded by my legs I pulled her even closer with my arms. I wanted to know that I was here for her, no matter what. She didn't have to say anything, I would wait until she was ready, but I had to be here.

My arms were holding her so tight and before I knew it I had positioned her in my lap like a child with their mother. She was grasping the collar of my drenched shirt as she continued to sob uncontrollably. I didn't know what to say.

"Shhh…its ok love. I'm here. I will never leave you."

She finally looked up at me with the most pained expression. I was expecting to hear her thoughts do to our close contact, but there was nothing.

I cupped her face in my hands, "Bella, what is it?" There was more urgency in my voice then I had ever heard. This was tearing me apart piece by piece. There was something wrong with the love of my life and I didn't know what it was or how to fix it. I had never felt more useless.

The water slowly dripping down her smooth, delicate skin. Vampire or not, she would always be delicate in my eyes. She had never looked more broken then at this very moment. What I wouldn't give to make her whole again.

I leaned towards the entrance, reaching for a towel. I pulled it around her as I lifted her up in my arms, one hand under knees and the other around her waist. She still didn't say anything. I carried her into the room and gently laid her down on the bed. She was still just staring into the unknown. I wanted to lie next to her, but I knew I had to get out of my wet clothes first. I stood over her as I removed my jeans and my shirt, leaving me just my boxers. I went to the dresser, never taking my eyes off of her, to grab a pair of basketball shorts. I slid them on and then crawled into the bed behind Bella. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close as I could. I buried my head in the crook of her neck, absorbing her intoxicating scent. We laid together like this for what seemed like hours. No words, no thoughts, just silence.

I would wait decades for her to ready to talk, but I would not let her go for anything.

In the smallest whisper I heard her, "Edward?"

I propped myself on my arm as I turned her to face me. "What is it love?"

"I remember."

I was confused. "What do you remember?"

"I…I remember…Jacob."

Oh. In the time she had spent with me we hadn't really discussed the exact details that led up to her being changed. I guess I assumed that she remembered and didn't want to talk about it. I hadn't considered that she hadn't said anything because she didn't remember.

"Bella…" I didn't even know where to start, "I didn't know…I thought you knew. I am _so _sorry."

She didn't say anything. She just stared at me with her big, golden eyes.

"I didn't thi-" I hesitated as I watched her move her hands to the back of my neck. She pulled herself so that her lips were at my ear.

I could feel her light breath on my neck and it sent shocks all over my body.

In the smallest, most desperate voice I had ever heard escape her lips she spoke.

"I need you now, more than ever."

I felt her lips move to mine, begging for my compliance. I slowly kissed her back, first with a cautious edge, but then the kiss became so much more passionate and needed. I felt her pull herself into my body.

I moved my lips down to her neck and then her collarbone. Here was the most perfect creation lying in front of me ready to give herself to me and for some reason I couldn't do it. I pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. There was so much desperation, too much.

"Not like this Bella." I pleaded.

"Please Edward, I _need you._" She was begging me.

I looked into her eyes, so full of sadness and hurt and all I wanted to do was take away all those thoughts and memories that were causing her to be…to be…lost.

**So I know you all want to see what Edward decides, but I thought this would be a great cliffy. Review and let me know what you think should happen. It could go either way. And don't worry I haven't forgotten about the foreshadowing I did a couple chapters back. All mysteries and questions will be answered. Oh sorry its shorter than usual. **


	12. Desperation of Love

**A/N- I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Also I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed the past chapters, especially to Poptarts.Shoelaces and XO Edwards my Angel XO. Please read it and then review. PLEASE!!**

**Bella's POV-**

"Edward, I'm going to take a shower. I won't be long." I didn't want to be away from him any longer than necessary.

"Take as much time as you need love. There is no hurry for anything." He smiled that beautiful smile.

I shut the door behind me and reached into the shower to turn the water on. As I began to remove all of my clothes I couldn't help but to wish that Edward was in here with me. I wanted to feel his strong arms around my body and his lips on mine, but he had said we would get to that, he promised.

The bathroom was beginning to look more like a steam room before I finally stepped into the shower. The water didn't feel like I had remembered. When I was human the hot water would have bothered me after a while, but now it just felt amazing. I could see the water rinsing off all the dirt, leaves, and blood off of my body and out of my hair. I tilted my head back to get my hair more saturated, when I looked down again all I saw was blood swirling towards the drain. There was so much blood; a memory hit me like a bomb had just gone off right next to me.

Up until now I hadn't really remembered what had happened in the hours that led up to my change, but I knew it wasn't good so I didn't want to know just yet. However, as I stared at the blood that had come off of my body everything came flooding back to me.

I remembered the pain Jacob had caused me. He had _taken _me from the person I love the most with the intention of never returning me. He had tried to force himself on me and become angry when I wouldn't cooperate with him. Jacob, my Jacob had hit me and attempted to kill me, not once, but twice.

First when had me in the field where he had not only violated my body, but had wrapped his hands around my neck only to stop moments before I took my last breath; and then…oh my god! The worst part of it all had finally flooded my memory; he had slit both of my wrists and watched in amusement as the blood spilled from me and down my body to the ground. He wanted me to suffer and he wanted Edward to suffer.

I felt so weak, so helpless. I slowly lowered myself to the floor of the shower as I began to sob. I could feel the water crashing over my body as I started to tremble in unison with the sobbing. I lost all control of my emotions. Why had he done this to me? Jacob was upset, I knew that, but even at his worst this is not something he would do.

He had attempted to take everything from me! Everything that ever meant something to me he had wanted to destroy. My low whimpers begged to be released into screams, but I had to control them, I couldn't let Edward know how much I was hurting now.

I pulled my knees into my chest and then buried my head into my chest hoping to muffle my dry tears. I just wanted to forget everything again. I wanted the trembling to stop and more than anything I wanted Edward.

As if he had read my mind, I sensed him behind me, but made no move to acknowledge him. I didn't want him to see me like this. I hoped he couldn't read what I was thinking, but I didn't think he could because it seemed like the only time our minds were linked was when we were touching.

Just then I felt his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't bare to look at him, but I couldn't help but to lean into his touch with my body. He sat down behind me, putting a leg on each side of me as he pulled me into his center. I felt his arms wrap around me so protectively and loving all in the same embrace. How could someone's arms wrapping around you make you feel so safe and calm? I doubt I would ever find the answer to that, but I was sure that I would always feel that way with Edward.

He didn't say anything. It was like he just wanted to be there for me, no questions asked and that was exactly what I needed. His hold tightened as he pulled me into his lap as if I were a child. I found myself grasping his shirt as I leaned into his chest and continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Shhh…its ok love. I'm here. I will never leave you." His words were so gentle and worried.

I looked up at him and into his pained eyes, pain I was causing. If only I could have been stronger, he wouldn't be feeling like this.

He cupped my face inside his tender hands as he gazed into my eyes, "Bella, what is it?"

I couldn't find the words to speak that would assure him I was ok. I knew if I spoke now all hope of convincing him I was fine would be lost.

He leaned towards the entrance, grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around my body and lifted me up bridal style. He carried me into our bedroom and gently set me down on the bed. He disappeared for a brief moment before reappearing in only a pair of basketball shorts. I guess I hadn't really noticed that he had been in the shower with me fully clothed.

He climbed into the bed, positioning himself behind me as he pulled my body as close to him as he could get me. I felt him settle as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. I knew he wanted me to say something, anything, but I wasn't ready yet. I would tell him in my own time, when I had figured out how to tell him what I remembered without making him feel responsible. He always felt responsible for me when something bad happened.

We lay together for hours not saying anything; just being content in his arms was enough to relax my mind.

I could feel his body molded to mine like we were two pieces of a puzzle that had finally found each other, we fit perfect.

I had to say something to him. I knew he was probably driving himself insane wondering what was going through my mind.

In what was a whisper I finally spoke, "Edward?"

I felt his body tense up as he propped himself up on his elbow. "What is it love?"

"I remember." Was all I could say.

"What do you remember?"

I had to tell him. "I…I remember…Jacob." There I said it. Now what? I didn't want to have to relive it and I was hoping he wouldn't press the issue.

"Bella," he paused, "I didn't know… I thought you knew. I am _so_ sorry."

He stared down into my eyes. I could see the agony on his face. I could tell he was going to try and explain things to me, but right now I only needed one thing. Him.

"I didn't thi-" He started, but paused when he saw me reach for him. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled myself to him.

As my lips reached his ear, I could feel his body go tense and uncertain. I was desperate; I needed him to agree to what I wanted at this very moment.

"I need you now, more than ever." Those were the only words I could breath from my lips.

I moved my lips to his, begging him to do this for me. I wanted; no _needed _him to want me like this right now. His lips moved with mine; cautiously at first, but then he became more passionate and answered every question my lips were asking his.

I pulled myself as close as I could to him, longing for my body to touch every inch of him. His lips moved to neck and then down to the collarbone. He wasn't fighting me on this one thing I was asking of him, begging of him.

Suddenly he pulled away from me. Had I done something wrong? I don't understand what just happened. He looked into my eyes, but all I could feel was how desperate I was. Desperate to be with him, desperate to unite ourselves, and desperate… to forget.

"Not like this Bella." He was pleading with me. Why didn't he want me? Didn't he understand how much I needed him at this very moment?

"Please Edward, I _need _you." I was begging, pleading for him to grant me this one wish.

I couldn't speak another word. I looked into his eyes hoping that he would somehow accept that there wasn't a verbal explanation, but just know in his unbeating heart how…how lost I truly was.

**I know that's so wrong of me to leave you guys **_**still **_**wondering if Edward would give in. Let me know what you think he should do. I have either way already written, so as soon as I get some reviews I will post the next chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviews!!**


	13. Now We Wait

**A/N- I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I wanted to thank those of you who did review the last chapter, it means a lot to me. And for those that are reading this story, please, please review!! I love reading reviews, it helps with writers block.**

**Also thanks to Poptarts.Shoelaces!! I always look forward to hearing from you!!**

**Edward's POV-**

Bella, my angel, was begging for me to take her innocence. I wanted her, there was no denying that fact, but I didn't want it to happen under these circumstances. I wanted her to be happy, not desperate to soothe an ache that she thought making love to me would make disappear. I knew that she loved me, but I wanted our first time to be special, not out of desperation or sorrow.

I stared down into her eyes and knew that as much as I wanted to give into her request, I couldn't. She would be upset, yes, but she would thank me later on for not allowing our first time to be tainted with such an unpleasant memory.

"Edward, please." She whispered once again.

I sighed and then repositioned myself so that I was sitting up with her back against my chest. I pulled her into me and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Bella, you know that I want nothing more than to be with you, but I want it to special, romantic…timeless, just like our love. If we made love right now, all the feelings that we're supposed to have in a moment like that would be overshadowed by sorrow and a desperation to forget."

"I don't want our first time to be on the same day that you had an emotional break down. I want you to remember the day we first made love with nothing but happy memories. I don't want any sort of painful memories associated with such a special day."

She didn't say anything, she just looked into my eyes for a moment and then moved her eyes downward. I waited patiently for her to speak, hoping that I had not hurt her too badly.

She took a deep breath before puffing it out, "You're right."

I was what? This was a first in history! She had agreed with me without an argument.

"Are you mad love?"

"No, I know that you are only trying to look out for me. I also know that I have dreamed of the day when I could give myself to you and this is not at all how I pictured it."

I was so relieved that she wasn't crying or storming out of the room that I pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know how much I love you?"

I could hear the smile in her voice, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

I held her in my arms wondering what she was thinking and also wondering why I couldn't hear what she was thinking. Before, when she first woke up and when we were hunting, I could hear her thoughts and her mine, but now there was nothing. We needed to go talk to Carlisle, about everything.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you up for going to talk to Carlisle about your change and what happened with…with Jacob?"

I felt her tense a tad, "I guess we're going to have to sooner or later, huh? Well let's get this over with."

With that we both moved off the bed and headed towards the closet. I grabbed a shirt and pulled it over my head while Bella put on a pair of white track pants and a blue tank top.

We left our room heading for Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door, "Come in."

We walked in and we're greeted with such a warm smile from Carlisle. "Ah, Bella! How are you feeling? How was your first hunt?"

She looked over at me as if needing a little reassurance; I nodded her a bit of encouragement.

"I'm feeling ok I guess. The hunt was…different. It will definitely take some getting used to, but I guess I'll be ok." She looked at me as if trying to tell me something and then I heard her.

'_Should I tell him that I remember what happened with Jacob?'_

I nodded.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you about some things."

Carlisle shook his head in agreement, "Whatever you want to ask me, I'm sure I can find some sort of answer for you; and if I can't I will find someone who can answer you."

She took in a breath before beginning. "Well, I took a shower when we returned from hunting and there was a lot of blood swirling down the drain that I had washed out of my hair and off my body, as I was watching it I began to get all these flashes in my head."

"Flashes my dear?" He asked slightly confused.

"Yes, memories actually. Everything that Jacob did to me came rushing back into my head."

"Oh. Well, you should know that Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie have been out for 2 days trying to figure out what exactly happened and why. They've been communicating with Sam and the pack hoping to get all the information."

Carlisle continued to tell her about everything we had found out after the attack. When he got to the part about Sam thinking that he had heard two different people in Jacob's mind Bella became very attentive.

Carlisle caught her sudden infatuated attention. "What is it Bella?"

"You say that Sam said it was like he was battling someone else in his mind?"

"Yes, that's what Sam said. He also told us of a memory Jacob had of two females; one was of Jane, I am certain of, but the other woman is a mystery to us all."

Bella was in deep thought and didn't say anything so Carlisle continued, "We agreed not to harm Jacob until we could figure out what exactly happened and what drove him to harm you the way he did."

She looked up, "So you're saying that Jacob is ok?"

I finally spoke up, "Yes love, for now he is safe. The pack is holding him down on the reservation until we find out the schematics of it all."

She sat there for a minute, absorbing all that had been said before she finally spoke again.

"That's it!"

She had said it like she had just had an epiphany. "What's it Bella? What are you talking about?" Carlisle had said.

She looked at me and smile, "The other vampire that we know nothing about, I know what her power is." She paused briefly. "She can control minds."I knew that is what she wanted to believe because she always believed that there was a reason for all bad behavior. She always wanted to excuse bad behavior with a reason, but how could she be so sure?

"Bella, you don't know that. We don't know anything at this point. Please don't get your hopes up." I caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"I do know! I was there, you weren't. You didn't see the look in his eyes! You didn't see the hesitation and the battle he was having with himself. At times I could see Jacob, my Jacob, in his eyes briefly, but then he would go away. Don't you see? He didn't harm me on his own free will, he was being forced to."

She was right, I wasn't there. I wasn't there to save her from the horrible things that had been done to her.

Could she be right about this theory though? Could this mysterious vampire have controlled Jacob and made him hurt her? If this were true, then Jacob was innocent and he wouldn't have to be harmed, which as much as I didn't like the idea of him being around Bella, would mean that she would still have her friend.

Carlisle looked at me, "I think Bella might be on to something Edward. This explains a lot. Alice said that they had smelled Jane and the other vampire in the clearing that night, which if Bella _is _right, would explain why they were there."

"I'll inform the others and the pack of what we have come up with." With that Carlisle left us sitting in his office alone.

Bella stood up, walking towards the door and then she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "You coming husband?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry love." I followed her out of the office and down into the living room. We sat on the couch and talked about her 'epiphany' and why it was the most logical reason.

As we talked I began to wonder about why I was able to hear her thoughts in Carlisle's office earlier, but not in our room when she broke down. I wondered if she had thought the same thing.

"Edward?" She brought me out of my thoughts with her angelic voice.

"Yes?"

"I don't know."

I was confused. "What don't you know, love?"

"Why you couldn't hear my thoughts, nor I yours when we were in the room."

So just now she had also heard my thoughts.

'_**When did you start hearing my thoughts again?'**_

'_When we were in the office and Carlisle was informing me of all that had happened.'_

'_**Hmm…that is so odd.'**_

'_I don't know how to explain it Edward, but I can tell you one thing.'_

'_**What's that?'**_

'_What happened to me wasn't your fault. I heard you up there, blaming yourself for not being there to protect me. You are not at fault and I DO NOT blame you for any part of it. You saved me and that's all that matters.'_

'_**You're not going to let this go are you?'**_

"Nope." She popped the p as she said it aloud.

"Well I guess I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

She smiled, "Not a chance."

I leaned into her placing a kiss on her neck and then pulled away.

"So now what do we do?"

I looked at her, wanting to give her a more tangible answer, but couldn't.

"Now we wait."

**Please review. I have so many hits and story alerts, but not a lot of reviews.**


	14. Perfect Moment

**A/N- I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter and all of those prior as well. Poptarts.Shoelaces, thanks for always reviewing and also to XOEdwards my AngelXO, Sheeiur22, zaazoo13, Miss FHorn, and Shadowgirl61 for reviewing consistently.**

"_Now we wait."_

**Bella's POV-**

"And what exactly are we waiting for?" I asked, shifting nervously on the couch.

I was lying on the couch with my head in Edward's lap as he gently caressed my face.

"We are waiting for Carlisle to come back and let us know what he learned from the pack. We need to know if Jacob is responsible for his actions."

I was hoping that he wasn't, but if he wasn't then what would that mean for the rest of us? Did that mean that there were two vampires our there that were trying to destroy my family or me? Either way, this was not going to end well.

Edward rubbed the back of his hand down my cheek in a soothing motion hoping, I'm sure, for me to relax, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

"Don't worry love, everything will be ok."

"You can't be sure of that Edward. We don't know what is out there waiting for us."

He chuckled, "No, we don't, but we do know that we're together and we know that all of us will do whatever it takes to protect this family."

He was right about that. I would give my life to protect my family and I know that they would do the same. However, I didn't want it to come to that; I would never forgive myself if any of the Cullens were hurt protecting me.

Edward must have been sensing my internal conflict because he quickly repositioned himself so that I was sitting in his lap and he was holding my face looking into my eyes.

"Isabella, everything is going to be fine. Please don't let any of this bother you, especially when we don't even know what we're dealing with yet.

Isabella, huh? I knew I was right to be worried because Edward never called me by my first name unless he was worried about something, but I had to believe in him that he would make everything ok.

"I'm just worried, that's all." I managed to choke out.

"Why don't we go up to our room and relax."

I smiled, "That sounds perfect."

Edward picked me up and quickly made his way up the stairs. When we entered our room he placed me on the bed so gently, like I was a porcelain doll. He climbed in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he nuzzled his face into the base of my neck.

I just lay there, not thinking, not worrying, but just enjoyed this moment with the person I love most in the world.

I felt Edward's lips start kissing my jaw line, working his way down to my neck, and then to my collarbone. He took his right hand and began to rub his fingertips gently on my side. I needed to feel his lips on mine.

As I turned over to face him I felt his lips separate from me, much to my dismay, but they quickly found their way back to my skin. I pulled his face towards mine, wanting all of him. Our lips met in a passionate crash that nothing could be compared to. Every moment that my mouth made was quickly answered by his. I felt his hand on the small of my back pulling me closer to him.

I grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth gently pulling in a teasing manner. I felt him laugh lightly into my mouth as he deepened the kiss.

I wanted him now more than I had ever wanted him. I reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt and to my surprise he didn't stop me, instead when I had finished the last button he arched back a little ways so that I could remove his shirt entirely. This was definitely a first.

As soon as his shirt was off his lips connected with mine again, not missing a beat. I let one of my hands roam his muscular chest while my other was still gripping his back trying to maintain control.

This was the second time today that we had found ourselves in this position, but this time was different. I wasn't upset and he wasn't worried. We were in our own little bubble; in our own perfect moment.

I felt his hands move to the hem line of my shirt as he began to slide it upwards. I was more than willing to oblige his effort as I lifted my side up allowing for easier removal. When my shirt was off he stared, no… admired what his eyes were taking in.

"You are so beautiful…stunning. How did I get so lucky?"

"I am the one who is lucky. My own Adonis."

"Adonis, huh? I don't know about that, but I know this will be a conversation that neither one of us will win, so let's just agree to that and move on."

I smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

He shifted his body so that he was over me, but not putting his weight on me. As I looked into his eyes all I could feel was the love that we shared. I was truly happy in this moment.

His lips met my neck once again as he slowly worked his way to my collarbone, but this time he didn't stop there. His soft, moist lips moved down to my chest, right in the center. He kissed the tops of each of my breasts before continuing downward. He was placing small open mouthed kisses all over my stomach. Once he reached the waistline of my jeans, he began to kiss across the edge and took his hand that wasn't holding onto me and began to play with the button.

He paused as he looked up at me, asking for permission it would seem. I just nodded, not being able to find my voice. He slowly unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off. There I was in my bra and panties, more vulnerable than I had ever been in front of a man and all I could think about was Edward still had _his_ pants on.

I worked my fingers on his belt, but he stopped me. I looked at him confused.

"Let me do all the work love."

How could a man be this perfect?

I stood up off the bed and removed his jeans, leaving him in only his black boxers, which just happened to be the same color as my lace bra and panties.

He was magnificent. Every muscle on him was well defined and sculpted. There was no one, alive or dead for this matter, that could hold a candle to him.

He climbed back onto the bed to his previous position of being over me. He once again started placing small, open mouth kisses all over my stomach and then down to my thighs.

I felt every inch of contact his mouth made with my skin. I felt like I was going to explode from the inside out. Every muscle in my body was yearning for him. I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to take this.

While I was lost in my thoughts of bliss, he flipped us over and set me on top of him, our hips aligned. He had his hands on my hips, lightly massaging them before working his way up my sides and then back down.

I leaned down and started kissing his neck as I worked my way down his chest and then further down to the edge of his boxers. I felt him take in a sharp breath as I let my tongue trace the barrier between my mouth and _him._

That didn't last long though, before I knew it he had flipped me back over and was once again on top of me. He leaned down and crashed his lips into mine, but this time there was no caution or gentleness, now there was passionate fury and desire.

I leaned my head back as he kissed my neck, letting a small moan escape my lips.

I felt his fingertips playing with the string of my panties along my hip and slowly moving them. I began to breathe heavily, unneeded of course, but in the situation presenting itself, it was much needed.

He was kissing my hip when he just froze.

"Edward?"

No response.

"Edward, what is it?"

He sat up and quickly grabbed his jeans, pulling them on as he searched for his shirt.

"Bella, please get dressed quickly."

What was going on?

"Edward, tell me what's going on!"

"They're here." He seethed.

"Who? Who is here Edward?!" I urged.

When he looked at me there was an expression I have only seen one other time; when he realized that James was tracking me.

"Please, please tell me what's going on?" I begged.

"Jane and her _friend_," was all he said and I already knew why.

Jane and her friend were on their way here and I had a feeling that this was not going to be a day I would soon forget.

**Please review!! Reviews mean chapters getting posted faster!!**


	15. Explanations and Pain

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've was out of town this past weekend and had a little too much fun! But here is an update. Hope you like it. And once again thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Read and Review please!!**

_**Edward's POV-**_

"_Edward, tell me what's going on!" _

"_They're here." How did they get so close without me knowing?_

"_Who? Who is here Edward?" She was pleading._

_I looked at her with so much concern and fear. I couldn't lose her. She was still a newborn; there was no way that she could fight yet. I had to get my family back here._

"_Please, please tell me what's going on?" The fear in her eyes was so pronounced now. I had to tell her._

"_Jane and her __friend_." She already knew why I was so concerned without me having to say it.

She jumped off the bed and began getting her clothes on. I dialed Emmett's phone knowing that he would be the easiest to get the point across; after all, he was the one aching for a fight. He would surely get one today.

"Hello."

"Emmett, get home now! Jane is going to be here soon."

I could hear the panic in his voice, "How long?"

"I'm not sure, but I can hear the humming of her thoughts, so she can't be far. Emmett, she's not alone."

"We'll be there soon."

I shut my phone and looked up at Bella, she looked so terrified. I went to her and knelt before her, taking her hands in mine.

"It's going to be ok love. I won't let anything happen to you. They will not touch you."

She looked into my eyes as if searching for something. I was about to say something, but I was cut off. Not by her voice, but by something I've never felt before. In that moment I felt everything that she was feeling. She was scared, lost, unsure, and most of all in fear for our family.

She was such a selfless creature. Even when her own life was being threatened she couldn't help but to worry about those around her.

I leaned up to kiss her but I was suddenly torn away from her in agonizing pain.

"Edward!"

I didn't have to look up to know, Jane was here. I tried to fight her power, but the harder I fought the more she focused.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Edward, my dear, you know that you are no match for me." I looked at her face to see an expression of enjoyment spread across her features.

Bella stood to move towards her. No, no she couldn't risk herself for me, but she didn't falter.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Bella cried.

"Why Bella? Why would I let _you_ and him ever be happy? I would rather it be you on the floor writhing in pain, but alas he will do."

I had to protect Bella, but I couldn't move. All I could feel was the pain coursing through my body.

I stared into Bella's eyes, but then her eyes shifted from mine to the doorway. She was frozen. My stare followed the line to what had her attention.

"Hello Bella. Edward, it's nice to finally see you. I didn't want to have to go through all these theatrics, but Jane insisted. If it was up to me, I would have killed Bella myself, but Jane thought that we would avoid a war if we let the dog do our dirty work. Unfortunately, that plan didn't exactly work out." She smiled.

There in the doorway stood Tanya.

All I muster into sound was one word, "Why?"

She laughed, "Hmm…why? That's a wonderful question Eddie, dearest. I'm surprised you even have to ask, but since you did I'll fill you in on our little plan."

Jane stepped to the side of the doorway allowing Tanya to pass by her. Tanya knelt to one knee before continuing.

"You see my love, I couldn't very well let some _human_ take the object of my affection. How humiliating would that be? So, I went to the volterra to ask for their help. I tried to convince them that Bella needed to be killed, but luck was on her side. Aro said she was not to be touched, that she was _special."_

Bella pulled me into her chest and I could feel Jane losing her concentration, but it was still there.

"I was clearly upset, but still determined to find a way to get rid of _her_. That's when I ran into Jane. I was leaving and Jane caught up to me. She asked me if I was serious about reclaiming what was rightfully mine, you. And of course I told her that I would never let you go."

Tanya stood walking around to Bella, grabbing her by the throat to pull her face directly into her glare.

"Jane informed me that she had just as much hatred towards your dearest as well. Apparently, Bella made Jane look bad in front of Aro and Jane didn't take to kindly to the embarrassment that she endured."

In an instant Bella was no longer holding me, but was being pinned up against the wall by Tanya. Tanya had her hand wrapped around Bella's neck. I could see the fear in my angel's face while she grabbed at Tanya's hands with no effect.

Tanya continued, "I know, you're wondering how I got so close without you catching my scent. Well, Jane created a spray that would confuse my scent, genius isn't it? I remember Rosalie telling me about the mutt in Bella's life and figured that that would be the perfect way to rid her out of your life."

"I will say though, I didn't think that my mind control was so powerful. I didn't think that I would actually be able to get him to hurt her the way he did, but he was much weaker than I would have expected."

I cringed at the memory.

"I especially loved when he slit her wrists! I figured if that didn't kill her, then you would. I mean all that blood, I thought for sure that you would lose it, but I was so wrong. I didn't take into account the control you mastered to be around her. I must say I was quite impressed with your self control. Jane and I were a mile away and my mouth was pooling with venom. I was so disappointed when you saved her." She pouted playfully as if this were a joke.

I couldn't take this anymore. I had to get out of Jane's trance. I looked into Bella's eyes and that's when I heard her.

'_It's not real Edward. Fight it. I know you can. I love you.'_

When she said that it was like she shielded me or something because I no longer felt pain. I jumped up and lunged at Jane.

She didn't even have a chance to flinch before I tore her to pieces. Then I turned to Tanya who for some reason was still smiling and still had Bella.

"Ah, ah, ah Edward. It seems as though I hold the most precious thing in the world to you in my hands. Hmm..whatever shall I do."

She tapped her finger on her chin as if she was pondering some big debate.

I took a step closer to her.

Her stare turned deadly. "I wouldn't do that lover, one flick of my hand and your _angel_ will no longer be in one piece. The way I see it is we have two choices; we could settle this maturely or I could just kill her and have you to myself. What do you think?"

I could see her grip of Bella tighten.

"What do you want Tanya?"

"Now Edward, do you even have to ask? I want you."

I was exasperated! "You want me? And how exactly do you think that's going to work Tanya?""Well, it's really quite simple. Her life for yours. You come with me without resistance and I'll let her live."

Was she serious? This bitch was delusional, but that was the problem, she was capable of anything right now.

"Fine. I'll go with you, just don't harm Bella." This was going to be too easy.

Before I continue with my thoughts of how diluted her plan was she began to speak again.

"Oh and Edward, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that the minute we leave here that you'll kill me and then be right back with your _precious _Bella, you're wrong. I've made arrangements lover. You saw what Jacob did to her and he truly cares about her. If you make an attempt to come back to her I have many others in my control that will take her down willingly."

No! I couldn't let her hurt Bella, but I couldn't go with Tanya! I had no choice; I had to keep Bella safe. Hopefully, one day Bella would understand.

"Fine Tanya. You win. Promise not to hurt Bella and I will go with you."

I looked at Bella and saw the most pain in her face I had ever seen. She had to understand that I was doing this for her, right? She knows I love her and that I don't want anyone else.

Tanya started laughing joyfully as she let Bella go. She sauntered over to me, but I wasn't looking at her.

I watched Bella collapse slowly to the floor. She was on her knees leaning forward clutching her stomach.

Tanya put her hands on my face drawing my attention to her.

"Now lover, tell her that you don't love her anymore and that you love me.'

I had to do this. This was saving Bella's life.

"I…I…I don't love you Bella. I love Ta…Tanya." I saw the world fall out from underneath my angel as I spoke those words.

"Edward, you don't mean that. I know you love me! Please don't do this. Don't leave me again!" Her words tore at my absent heart.

Tanya pulled my face towards her as she crashed her lips to mine.

"NO!" Bella screamed with such emotion.

In that instant several things happened.

Tanya's lips were ripped from mine as I felt a force push me back towards the ground. I felt some sort of force, something too strong to describe. Tanya was thrown into the wall and I was knocked over. I looked up to see Bella collapse back down to the ground.

She didn't move. What had just happened?

"Bella? Bella? Bella answer me!"

**Hope you liked it! Review please! Let me know what you thought. Reviews mean chapters!!**


	16. Amore Eterno

**A/N- I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Also sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a lot going on between work and my husband being gone. I will try to update more often. Please review!!**

**Edwards POV-**

"Bella? Bella? Love, please answer me!" She didn't move. All she did was lay there. Tanya was up against the wall in a daze.

I crawled over to her and pulled her into my lap. I began to stroke her face gently.

"Bella, my love, wake up. Please, you have to wake up." I was pleading with her like she was doing this intentionally. "Come back to me, my angel, my life."

My head jerked up in the direction of the door and my gaze was met by all of my family in the doorway. Alice rushed over to me, "Edward, what happened?"

"I'm not really sure. Tanya and Jane showed up here and admitted to everything they had done. Jane had me in her trance and I was trying to fight it, but I couldn't. After a couple of minutes I looked at Bella and then I heard her telling me to fight it, that it wasn't real and that she loved me. Instantly I wasn't in pain anymore. I jumped up and well…" I pointed to Jane's dismembered body, "I'm sure you can figure that out on your own. I turned around to go to Bella, but Tanya had her by her throat. She said that she would leave Bella alone if I went with her and of course I agreed with her to keep Bella safe. Tanya let go of Bella, but only after I told Bella that I didn't love her and that I was in love with Tanya."

"You did what?!" Alice screamed.

"Let me finish. Bella screamed for me to come back to her and as soon as Tanya's lips connected with mine something happened. I don't know how to describe it. It was like a force field just hit us so hard and that's when Bella collapsed, along with myself and Tanya."

Carlisle walked over to us and felt Bella's forehead. "Interesting."

I wasn't getting a reading off of him. "What's interesting? Tell me what you're thinking and why you're blocking me."He smiled, "Edward, what I'm thinking is unheard of. I've read about it, but no one has really ever seen it happen. Answer me this, Bella and you can hear each others thoughts, correct?""Yes."

"And you say that when Tanya kissed you is when this _force field_ hit you?"

"That's right, Carlisle, but I don't understand what this has to do with anything."

"Edward, what I've researched so far has said that when two vampires that are lovers have a bond that is unbreakable and filled with unconditional love unimaginable things that even to our kind couldn't fathom occur."

I tilted my head in confusion. I wasn't quite sure what he was getting at. I looked down at the unconscious angel in my lap. Why wasn't she waking up?

"Carlisle, what are you getting at?"

He smiled at me as he walked over to me and Bella. "What I mean is that Bella and you have that kind of bond. Your love has been tested over and over again, but no matter what has happened you always pull through."

He was right about that. Bella and I had been through hell and back, but our love never faltered. He knelt down beside us and ran his hand through Bella's hair before continuing on about his theory.

"Don't you think it's kind of odd that you can only hear each other's thoughts at certain times and not whenever you would like?"

"Yes."

"So did me, so I called an old friend of mine and asked him what he thought of this. His answer is the only one that seemed to make sense to me. He said that a vampire falling in love with a human is very rare. He also said that it's even rarer that you tasted her blood and didn't kill her, but by doing so you two are connected forever. The fact that you were in love with her as a human and then changed her created something no one understands. He called it _amore eterno_."

I smiled, "Eternal love."

I just sat there gazing down at my angel in my lap. Eternal love? I had never thought about the fact that I loved her as a human before as a vampire would mean, but somehow it connected us in ways unheard of.

I looked up at Carlisle and that's when I noticed that my whole family was standing there. Emmett had Tanya in his grasp even though she was still wavering from the powerful flash; which led me to my next question.

"So that explains hearing each others thoughts, but that doesn't explain what happened here when Tanya kissed me. Carlisle, I've never felt anything like it. Do you know anything about it?"

He stood up and stroked his chin in a very thoughtful manner before a small smile cracked on his lips.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Bella is very special, we've always known this, but combined with the love she has for you, the _amore eterno, _the fact that her blood runs in your veins, and your venom in hers, well it's a powerful combination.""I don't understand."

"Edward, she drew from that love, that power between the two of you and pushed everything out of her which created a…well what can only be described as a force field. What you felt were her emotions overtaking the room."

I grinned as I looked at her. It was her way of showing how much she loved me, loved us. I bent down placing my lips lightly on hers. As soon as we touched I felt her begin to stir.

"Bella, love? Can you hear me? Please answer me." I begged of her.

She opened her eyes, connecting her gaze with mine.

"Edward, what happened? I don't remember anything. Why did I pass out? Wait, how is it possible that I passed out?"I couldn't help but to let out a little chuckle at her many questions. Even as a vampire she was just as inquisitive as she was a human.

"Love, I will explain everything to you shortly, but first are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little worn out. Not tired, just like all my energy was taken from me."

I stood up, pulling her up with me. I took in the scene around me for the first time since all of this had happened.

Jasper was holding Alice in front of him with his hands around her waist and Alice was smiling at me almost as if she had had a vision of this happening.

Rosalie was standing next to Emmett glaring at Tanya and Emmett was still holding onto Tanya.

Esme had moved over next to Carlisle taking his hand in hers.

Tanya. What were we going to do with Tanya? I wasn't sure, but we would deal with that later. Right now I needed to take care of my Bella.

I picked Bella up bridal style and headed for the door. I stopped right next to where Emmett was holding Tanya.

"Tanya, it's over. Do you hear me? I've never loved you and I never will, please get this through your head. If you ever come near Bella, myself, or my family again I will personally tear you limb from limb." I was seething.

She didn't say anything.

"Do you understand me? There will be no other warnings."

She looked up, defeated, but knowing that I was serious.

"Yes." That's all she said.

I continued into the hallway heading for the stairs.

"Edward!" I heard Alice yell.

I turned around still holding Bella, "What is it?"

"Well I just…I wanted to tell you to have fun.""What are you talking about?""Don't worry about it." She said, but smiling like a child who just managed to steal the last cookie out of the cookie jar.

What was she talking about? Then I noticed she was smiling, but not at me, at Bella.

Bella had decided something and Alice saw it.

I smiled, shaking my head, "This should be interesting. Oh and Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Please deal with Tanya and inform the pack." She nodded.

With that I turned and headed down the stairs to leave the house.

Once I got Bella situated in the car I started driving. To where I was unsure of, but I needed to get away from here and somewhere where I could be alone with my new wife.

I looked over at Bella and noticed the smile that was playing on her lips.

I grasped her hand, rubbing the back of hand with my thumb.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

The smile grew bigger on her face, "Nothing."

I let out an unneeded breath as I focused on the road ahead of me. This would prove to be an interesting turn of events. For once, I was in the dark and miss queen of '_I hate surprises'_ had one of her own up her sleeve.

I couldn't wait.


End file.
